Expeditions
Expeditions are journeys on which you can send a ship in search of various Currencies. Every expedition may give you a normal reward, fail, or bring extra resources. If an expedition fails, you will get only half of the rewards (rounded down). If it yields increased resources (Default chance is 10%), you get 100% more resources and you have the same chance to get another 100% more resources. The ships can be upgraded individually to improve their performance. Every expedition brings a fixed number of Expedition Points, which can be used on Ship Upgrades. Another currency that is used only in Expeditions is Ultinum (icon with a green outline). Ships can be sent on expeditions for Ultinum, and it is used in ship purchases and fuel upgrades. Base The Expeditions base contains the Expeditions hub and five buildings: the Fuel Station, Upgrade Station, and three that are yet to be released. Expeditions Hub The Expeditions hub is where you send ships on Expeditions. A total of four ships can be unlocked. The first starts unlocked. The second costs 500 Expedition Points and 25 Ultinum. The third costs 8000 Expedition Points and 150 Ultinum. The fourth can only be unlocked with the Expedition Pack, which costs 2500 Diamonds. On this screen, you can see the progress of each ship on its expedition and the possible rewards. By clicking the magnifying glass, you are taken to a details screen for that ship. You can Fast Track the expedition at a cost that depends on the unused fuel and the expedition type. This cost is in addition to the original fuel cost. You can also cancel the expedition, which will refund the unused fuel. The red X button next to the magnifying glass immediately performs a Cancel & Refund for the expedition. Fuel Station The Fuel Station is where you can upgrade your fuel capacity and recharge rate. The base rate per charge is 800 fuel and the base maximum fuel is 10,000. There are two upgrade types that will increase these values. The time it takes to recharge can only be reduced with the Fuel Generation Trophy Upgrade. Upgrade X is purchased with Gold and Ultinum and increases the fuel charge by 1 per unlocked ship per level, and the maximum fuel by 25 per unlocked ship per level. The base cost of Upgrade X is 10,000 Gold and 0 Ultinum. The gold cost is 10k, 80k, 270k, 640k, etc (n^3*10000*(1+floor(n/60)). Every 50 levels the Ultinum cost increases by 1. Upgrade Y is not yet available and is purchased with a currency that is not yet released. Each level increases the fuel charge by 2 and the maximum fuel by 50. The base cost is 5 of the currency. Upgrade Station The Upgrade Station is where you upgrade your ships. Each ship is upgraded individually. Unlocked ships are listed along the top of the upgrade box, and there are six upgrades available for each ship. *Upgrade 1: Reduces the default chance of the ship's hull failing by 0.4% per level (2% of 20%). Default Chance: 20%. Base cost: 5. *Upgrade 2: Increases ship's default chance for increased rewards by 0.1% per level (1% of 10%). Default Chance: 10%. Base cost: 5. *Upgrade 3: Increases ship's maximum possible reward by 4% per level. Base cost: 10. *Upgrade 4: Reduces ship's fuel requirement for an expedition by 0.5% per level. Base cost: 10. *Upgrade 5: Reduces ship's duration on expeditions by 0.5% per level. base cost: 10. *Upgrade 6: Increases the ship's max tier by 1 per level. Max tier: 9. Base cost: 500. Clicking Reset Points for a ship will send it on a Scrapping expedition, which takes five hours and returns 100% of Expedition Points spent on upgrading the ship. Scrapping cannot be Fast Tracked and you cannot upgrade the ship while it is being scrapped. Expeditions Ships can be sent on Expeditions for various currencies. Each currency has its own base duration and reward amounts. There are nine tiers of expeditions, labeled from I to IX. Only I is unlocked at first; the ship must be upgraded to access higher tiers. Higher tiers have higher durations and fuel costs, but the fuel cost is the same for every currency at each tier. Expedition Pack The Expedition Pack is a one-time purchase for 2500 Diamonds. It awards double maximum Fuel capacity, the fourth ship, and 100 Ultinum. It can be purchased in the Expeditions hub by clicking Details in the fourth ship's slot. Category:Activities